Curiosity
by FlawedVictori
Summary: Weiss wonders why everyone at Beacon seems to enjoy cuddling. Monochrome, if you look at it a certain way.


**Schneeintific Curiosity**

 _ **A/N:As you may have noticed, I haven't updated much this week. That's cause of the change in where I put my Tumblr Prompts, which I wrote more about on my profile page. They're being uploaded to AO3 from now on, feel free to check it out if you want to see fics that aren't on here.**_

 _ **I'm not particularly happy with this one, but I felt like I had to get something out to resist the writers block.**_

It was driving Weiss crazy.

No matter where she looked, it was everywhere.

Romance.

People sitting in their partner's laps to eat, casually touching one another, and holding hands in the hallways.

Not to mention the seemingly infinite number of couples hugging before class, or worse.

She'd known when she came to Beacon that it was particularly lax on it's PDA policy, but she'd never expected to have to see it around every corner!

The worst part had to be the older teams, who'd had years to form attachments within their team.

(She pushes the memory of a certain team leader pinning one of Weiss' classmates against a wall back into the depths of her mind)

Still, she reflected as she opened the door to her room, at least her team didn't engage in such debauchery.

Though she did still have to deal with cuddling.

She sighed as she eyed the lump under her covers.

Blake raised a hand towards her, which she absentmindedly returned.

"Why are they in my bed?" She asked, walking towards Blake and keeping her voice low enough not to wake the sleeping sisters.

Blake shrugged. "You know how they are. One minute they were playing around and fighting, the next Ruby was begging Yang to read her a story. I looked away for a minute or two, and they were asleep."

Weiss huffed. "But why are they in _my_ bed?"

Blake raised an eyebrow. "I was in mine. You don't think either of the top bunks could hold them both, do you?"

"Well, no, but they could always sleep separately! I'm sure it's not _that_ difficult for them to read alone."

Blake shrugged. "Maybe it's more comfortable when they cuddle." She rolled her eyes at Weiss' skeptical look. "Maybe cuddling's fun?" She shrugged.

Weiss rolled her eyes and walked towards her bed. "Fun or not, I'm tired. They need to move."

/

Blake's words come back to Weiss during breakfast, when she's busy doing anything except listening to Jaune and happens to turn at the right moment to see Nora snuggling into Ren's neck.

The normally reserved boy had a little smile on his face, and Nora herself was quietly enjoying the moment.

Maybe cuddling was fun...

She decided to ask around.

/

Naturally, the first place to go to for answers was one of the people that'd sparked the question in the first place.

Of course, Ren was unlikely to provide anything but monosyllabic answers, so that left...

"Yeah, you can ask me anything! Trust me, auntie Nora's got _all_ the answers." The girl herself said, jabbing a thumb towards her own chest.

Weiss took the rare opportunity to blink down at someone. "Aren't you a few months younger than me?"

Nora sighed, though her smile failed to waver. "Not a fan of pop culture, huh? Alright, what's up?"

Weiss took a deep breath, fighting the urge to bite her lip or indulge in some other nervous tic. Surely Nora wouldn't judge her for asking..."Why do people cuddle?"

"It feels good." Nora said without skipping a beat.

When Weiss failed to respond, she continued on. "It's a great way to feel close to someone, you know? And it helps you stay warm... Plus, everyone needs affection sometimes, you know?"

Weiss nodded.

"And there's nothing that makes you feel loved _quite_ as much as laying in another person's arms." She nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer.

"Is it fun?" Weiss asked, tiling her head slightly.

Nor nodded immediately. "Well... fun is a weird word for it, but it's definitely enjoyable."

Weiss thanked her and headed off, lost in thought.

/

After a half-hour of introspection, Weiss decided that she wanted to try cuddling firsthand.

Platonically, of course. She had neither the time for a romantic relationship or the inclination to have one.

Obviously the best thing to do was to ask one of her friends...

Hm.

Jaune, she eliminated without a moment's hesitation. The ox-brained boy already had enough trouble getting the hint that she wasn't interested when she sent very clear and concise signals. Asking him to cuddle would almost certainly send the wrong message.

She didn't want to go back to Nora with her request... shed definitely helped enough.

Which also eliminated Ren from the running, as she could count the number of times she'd seen them separated for more than a minute or so on one hand.

Pyrrha... She entertained the idea for a bit, but ultimately decided against it. Yang had already made a few unsavory implications about their friendship, and adding more fuel to the fire would be idiotic.

The blonde herself... No. While she probably would cut back on the innuendos if Weiss asked, there was still the initial barrage she was sure she'd have to endure.

Ruby?

Hm. Ruby did seem like a good choice. She certainly wouldn't make fun of Weiss, and she'd probably agree... but she already had a problem respecting Weiss' personal space, and that probably wouldn't be improved by asking her to do something so intimate.

Which left Blake.

She probably wouldn't be easy to convince, but Weiss was sure she'd respect her space afterwards. And she wasn't very likely to make any crude jokes or moves...

And Yang had always been reluctant to make jokes about Blake, so with any luck that problem could be avoided.

She nodded to herself and set off towards the dorm.

/

As expected, Ruby and Yang were still sparring, and Blake was lying on her bunk, eyes locked on the book in her hands.

Weiss coughed to get her attention, and she threw up a hand.

A moment passed, and she slipped a bookmark into the book before closing it and turning to Weiss. "Yes?"

Weiss took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. "Would you like to cuddle?"

Blake blinked. "Excuse me?"

Weiss sighed. "I'd been thinking about what you said yesterday, and I wanted to know if you'd like to try cuddling with me."

"What I said yesterday?" Blake's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't think... when Ruby and Yang were asleep?"

Weiss nodded.

Blake bit her lip, then shook her head. "I guess? If you'd like to, I mean." She raised her book. "I'm pretty far in, but I can read to you anyway, if you'd like."

She opened her arms slightly, and Weiss stepped over to her, sitting in her lap.

After a few moments of shuffling around, they finally found positions they could be happy with, Weiss with her head resting backwards on Blake's shoulder and Blake leaning back against the wall with her arms gently wrapped around Weiss' ribs.

Blake opened the book and took a deep breath, Weiss finding the motion oddly comforting.

Blake, she realized a tad drowsily, was a lot warmer than she appeared.

Blake started reading aloud, and Weiss found herself unable to focus on her vice, instead just enjoying the gentle rise and fall of Blake's chest and the vibrations from her voice.

Before longs, she'd fallen asleep.

Blake, however, was caught up in the story and failed to notice until she'd reached the last page.

She was reluctant to wake Weiss, so she tossed the book aside and tried to settle in, assuming that Weiss would wake up soon.

/

Yang grinned at the sight of her partner's head slumped onto Weiss' shoulder. "Told you."

Ruby rolled her eyes as she tucked the two in. "This doesn't prove anything, and you know it."

Yang shook her head. "Oh, dear sister, how wrong you are. This proves that Weiss is comfortable enough in Blake's arms to fall asleep. _And_ that Blake is okay with having Weiss asleep in her arms."

Ruby rolled her eyes again, and Yang grinned. "Oh, come on. Trust in your sister's gaydar, okay? Hasn't been wrong in years."

"Yeah, yeah..." Ruby grabbed a book from her side of the shelf and shot Yang the puppy-dog eyes.

Yang sighed, but plopped down on Weiss bed, leaving her arms slightly open.

Ruby grinned as she took her usual spot.

She leaned her head against Yang's arm and closed her eyes as she began to read.


End file.
